


Breathing

by jas0pap3r



Series: Nothing Without You (Ongniel One Shots) FLUFF AND SMUT [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Read the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: Seongwoo knew there was something wrong with him every time Daniel hugged him, treated him kindly, kissed him gently.ORSeongwoo has a strange fetish.Daniel wants to fulfill it to the fullest potential.





	Breathing

Seongwoo always knew he was broken in somewhere. Different. Wrong.

It wasn’t the fact that he liked guys instead of girls; in fact, that was probably the best thing that’s happened to him the moment he was born.

Seongwoo knew there was something wrong with him every time Daniel hugged him, treated him kindly, kissed him gently. Every time Daniel caressed Seongwoo kindly, Seongwoo felt that wrongness filling him up, pushing on his eyelids and emerging as sobs.

Seongwoo didn’t like it when Daniel acted like his caring, protective boyfriend. He hated every kind gaze from his boyfriend.

He didn’t want kindness, or soft kisses, or nights filled with quiet moans. He wanted a drunken stranger stumbling into Seongwoo’s dorm room, dragging him out by his hair, dragging him into an empty, cramped room. He wanted to feel himself being filled roughly, painfully. Not with lube or condoms, but just pure lust pushing into him. He wanted to scream with pain and pleasure. 

Seongwoo knew he was broken every time Daniel got a little tipsy, started showing off his more sadistic side, because whenever Daniel looked at Seongwoo with smoldering eyes Seongwoo felt the brokenness inside of him, except it would feel so right.

******

Daniel stared at his phone, looking at his digital clock tick closer and closer to 8pm. Daniel felt a twinge of nervousness. This was going to be their first outing to an expensive restaurant in a long, long time, and Daniel dressed up the part too. He just needed to wait for Seongwoo to finish choosing his clothes and -

“I’m ready! Let’s go out!” 

Daniel looked up to see Seongwoo and dropped his phone.

Daniel knew that Seongwoo was handsome. Knew it from day one, was reminded of it every time they woke next to each other. But today Seongwoo looked ravishing.

Seongwoo was dressed in full black, black dress pants and black dress shirt and black suit jacket and- 

Daniel breathed in sharply when he noticed the suggestive choker on Seongwoo’s neck. It was black leather and silver buckle and pure seduction. The fact that Seongwoo’s pulse pushed against the buckle every so often didn’t help much either.

Daniel continued staring at Seongwoo even as Seongwoo took a seat next to him. “You look fucking delicious.” Daniel felt his lips moving, his breath pushing out those words, but Daniel was too distracted by Seongwoo’s mesmerizing eyes and lips and button nose to notice Seongwoo’s breath hitching. Daniel felt himself actually salivating, and when a little drool slipped out the corner of his mouth and Seongwoo lapped it up Daniel felt something inside of him snap.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo whispered, and by God if Seongwoo was swallowing so intensely on purpose and jostling the choker on purpose Daniel was going to strangle him.

******

Seongwoo felt his breathing quicken as Daniel crept closer to Seongwoo, slowly forcing Seongwoo back onto his back, and Daniel was licking his lips and a string of saliva slipped out by accident and landed on Seongwoo’s lips-

Without much thought, Seongwoo licked it up. Daniel’s pupils dilated rapidly, and Seongwoo felt the broken thing inside of him grate on his insides. At the sight of Daniel’s almost-glare, Seongwoo swallowed -

He gasped slightly when Daniel’s fingers slipped onto his throat. They pulled slightly on Seongwoo’s choker, cutting off his air supply slightly and _fuuuuck_. Seongwoo bucked unconsciously, shoving his hips into air, and Daniel growled again.

“Dan-” The fingers pulled harder, and Seongwoo felt his breathing turning shallower as his throat narrowed. Seongwoo whined, started struggling slightly against the restraint.

Daniel bent downward. “From now on, you call me Daddy.” When Seongwoo did little more than keen a little, Daniel pulled even harder. “Answer me, whore.” 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened at the filthy word that had tumbled out of those beautiful lips. Even as Seongwoo looked at those shining lips, another strand of drool fell onto Seongwoo’s face. 

Daniel’s face hardened, and Seongwoo realized too late that he hadn’t answered. Daniel kneeled back upwards, his legs hugging Seongwoo’s thighs, and started to unbuckle his belt.

Seongwoo squirmed when Daniel took off his choker.

And stilled at the feeling of a belt loop around his neck. 

“N-N-No!” Seongwoo started to wail, but Daniel’s face was stone. He felt the loop tightening around his neck, and Seongwoo clawed at his neck. Daniel was going to kill him, Daniel was going to-

The loop loosened a little, just enough to let in some air, and Seongwoo took a shuddering breath. It was only when he regained his breath and managed to focus that he realized he was aroused. More aroused than he’s ever been.

Daniel looked down at Seongwoo with a soft smile. His eyes, however, glint maniacally, and Seongwoo quaked under his gaze. 

Daniel stroked Seongwoo’s jawline with one hand, and then the other hand is sliding under Seongwoo’s head and Daniel is kissing Seongwoo gently-

Except this time Seongwoo doesn’t feel wrong. This time, Seongwoo leans back into the kiss, and he knows it’s because Daniel’s belt is tight against his throat and because Seongwoo wants to please his daddy so bad-

Seongwoo’s breath stutters when Daniel pushes away, lips now twisted in a smirk. At Seongwoo’s questioning look, Daniel laughs breathlessly and motions at Seongwoo’s crotch. “Bit excited, aren’t we?” Daniel chuckles darkly when Seongwoo realizes that he is, indeed, rock hard and rubbing deeply into Daniel’s thighs-

Seongwoo opens his parched throat and speaks.

“Daddy, can you choke me between your thighs?”

******

Daniel gasps quietly at the filthy request, but he keeps the presence of mind to start sliding off his pants. When Daniel’s pants are completely off, Seongwoo’s stare is enough to send Daniel off the edge again.

“Give daddy back his belt.” Daniel startled a little at his harsh, abrasive tone, but it seemed to turn on Seongwoo even more. Seongwoo’s hands shakily try to unbuckle the belt around his neck, and when he can’t take off the buckle Seongwoo starts crying.

“D-d-daddy!” Seongwoo sobbed. “P-plea-se…”

Daniel immediately loosened the belt on Seongwoo’s throat, and suddenly Seongwoo is trying to reach for Daniel’s cock and NO.

Daniel’s fingers are pulling hard at Seongwoo’s scalp before they can both even react, and he can practically see the ring of bruises around Seongwoo’s neck pulsing with the moment. Seongwoo keens again as a response, then collapses into Daniel’s thighs.

“Daddy-“ Seongwoo takes a shuddering breath before continuing. “Please - “

Daniel wastes no time pressing his thighs against Seongwoo’s neck.

“A-a-ah!” Seongwoo’s breath hitches wildly at the feeling of Daniel’s naked, burning flesh pressing into his bruises, and the beautiful cock dangling a few inches away from him is enough to make Seongwoo keen again. “A-a-ahh!” 

Daniel starts talking quietly. “Has my cock slut been a good boy?”

“Yes, I promise, I have been-”

“Shut up, bitch.”

Seongwoo feels tears welling up again as Daniel presses harder against Seongwoo’s throat, the thigh muscles pulsing warmth and lust into Seongwoo. “Daddy, please fuck my-”

“I told you to shut up.” Seongwoo’s tears roll freely now, not because it hurts but because the sensation of Daniel’s fingers pulling against his scalp combined with his thick thighs pressing into the belt-induced bruises feels so fucking good-

“Maybe this will shut you up.”

The thighs fall away, and Seongwoo takes a deep, shuddering breath. His breathing is racked, and Daniel’s eyes seem to waver before crystallizing into a cruel determination. Daniel untangles his fingers from Seongwoo’s scalp and pushes Seongwoo’s head onto his cock.

“Suck - A-a-a-aah!”

Daniel moans as Seongwoo slides Daniel’s cock down his throat in a single try. Seongwoo remains there, and Daniel knows that he should push off Seongwoo when Seongwoo’s throat starts spasming and fresh waves of mucus and saliva start coating Daniel’s cock head but it feels too fucking good-

Seongwoo pops his mouth off of Daniel’s cock, with a strand of saliva and mucus stringing from Daniel’s cock head to Seongwoo’s lower lip. For a while, the only sound in the room is the sound of Seongwoo’s now belabored breath, which seems to scrape against the back of his back, seems to rattle inside his chest.

Then, when Seongwoo recovers a little, he bobs his mouth back onto Daniel’s cock. This time, he still slides down until Daniel can feel his head rubbing against the back of Seongwoo’s throat, but now Seongwoo bobs his head up and down, and Daniel’s cock slams into the back of Seongwoo’s throat and Seongwoo’s teeth are scraping against the ridges of his cock and then Daniel is fucking deep into Seongwoo’s throat and Seongwoo can barely breath-

Seongwoo makes a strangled sound when Daniel comes hard down Seongwoo’s throat, each pulse sending more and more come until Seongwoo can practically feel his esophagus sliding with come, can feel his stomach coated with Daniel’s seed.

When Seongwoo pops his mouth off of Daniel’s cock, Daniel’s cock is still pulsing streaks of come, and Seongwoo lets the come coat his hair, his eyelashes, his nose, his cheeks. And still Daniel comes, each moan becoming weaker and quieter until at last the orgasm ends.

******

Seongwoo is a fucking wreck.

White come streaks his entire face. Even as Daniel watches, Seongwoo’s mouth leaks another river of come.

“I don’t think I can swallow… for a while…”

Daniel can barely understand Seongwoo’s rasp, and Daniel feels a mixture of guilt and pride at the sound of a broken Seongwoo. Seongwoo coughs loudly, and come starts dribbling down onto Seongwoo’s neck.

Seongwoo’s upper half is completely broken. Spent.

But the tent in Seongwoo’s pants state otherwise.

Daniel slides down onto Seongwoo’s legs, and Seongwoo’s already unsteady breath hitches yet again. “No, Daddy, please…” 

Daniel ignores the plea and starts unbuckling Seongwoo’s belt. Seongwoo’s cock twitches at that, and Daniel salivates a little at the idea of Seongwoo begging to come-

The choker.

Daniel ripped off the rest of Seongwoo’s attire as quickly as he can and snatches up the choker. It isn’t long afterward when Daniel tightens Seongwoo’s choker around his cock. 

“Daddy, please don’t.” Seongwoo says in a slightly steadier voice.

Daniel traces his calloused thumb against Seongwoo’s pulsing cock slit. At the briefest sensation, Seongwoo’s hips buck painfully, and Daniel’s grin widens. “You don’t want this?” Daniel presses down on the oversensitive head, and Seongwoo screams weakly as his body is wracked by a dry orgasm, pre-come spurting out and coating Daniel’s thumb.

By the time Seongwoo is done shaking and sobbing quietly, Daniel is staring at Seongwoo in wonder. “You want Daddy that much?” Daniel teases, blowing on Seongwoo’s head.

Seongwoo replies to both comments with another dry orgasm, this time with pre come actually running down Seongwoo’s cock in rivulets. The choker soon gets soaked in the salty fluid, and Seongwoo starts sobbing loudly.

“Please, daddy!” Seongwoo’s voice is much steadier now, and with it comes a desperate, harsh edge. “Daddy, please make me come so hard I can’t walk-”

Daniel slides down onto Seongwoo’s cock and starts sucking. Hard.

Soon, Seongwoo is crying freely, screaming into the air with frustration as he hits dry orgasm after another. The choker strains more and more each time, but the leather and buckle hold out outstandingly. Daniel starts fucking his own mouth onto Seongwoo’s cock, and now Seongwoo is actually screaming, crying, falling apart by the seams. Seongwoo’s cock is purple with desire and lust and Daniel uses all of his willpower not to bite off Seongwoo’s choker.

They stay like that for an hour, Daniel sucks on Seongwoo’s cock like a lollipop while Seongwoo starts losing his mind. Seongwoo chases one orgasm after another, searching for a release of come, but denied it by his own fucking choker.

Seongwoo is a blubbering mess by now, too weak to scream or cry and now only able to moan quietly while tears leak continually from his eyes. 

Then Daniel takes his mouth off, slides the choker off, and wraps his hand around Seongwoo’s cock.

It only takes three strokes before Seongwoo feels a sharp warmth on every inch of his body, followed by a burning sensation and a flash of white.

And Seongwoo falls apart. 

A feral scream from Seongwoo as he comes all over his suit and spurts hard enough to reach his chest and neck bruises. Daniel’s hand pumps continually, forcing every spurt of come, every inch of energy and seed out of Seongwoo. 

******

They wake up naked, cuddled next to each other.

Seongwoo aches everywhere, and both Seongwoo and Daniel are far too tired to even budge. 

By the time Seongwoo wakes up fully, he realizes that his clothes have been thrown into a corner and that his face is coated with drying come. 

Seongwoo slips back into a peaceful sleep, smiling softly at the slight pain of his bruises on his neck.

******

Whatever Seongwoo felt was broken seemed to have healed somewhat, and Seongwoo enjoys Daniel’s soft hugs and kisses and loving caresses now.

But Seongwoo still loved being choked by Daniel and growing desperate and needy.

And whenever Seongwoo feels that broken thing grating against him, all he needs to do is to call for his Daddy.

Then Daddy would take good care for him. 


End file.
